Outlaws Of Love
by lylakatzcriss
Summary: Blaine is head of the Cherrios and Kurt is kind of a nerd. What happens when they fall in love with each other but they don't even know it? Watch what happens when not everyone agrees with there love.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel Is a sophomore at William McKinley High school, he was the underdog. Nobody ever noticed him . The football team bullied him non stop. They pushed into lockers all the time. But, there is one boy he has his eyes on.

This boy's name is Blaine Anderson. He is captain of the Cheerios and well let's just say that Kurt was never really popular. The thing about Blaine is that he notices Kurt. The way Blaine's eyes follow down Kurt's body.

Kurt knows he shouldn't get his hopes up and that Blaine is just doing this for fun. But he just can't help the feeling in his heart whenever they make eye contact. They never say much to each other, just a smile most of the time.

Kurt is by his locker one day, when he notices Blaine walking by. Kurt smiles as Blaine stops.

Blaine says "Hey gorgeous."

Kurt, in shock, looks up. Did Blaine Anderson just call me gorgeous?

Kurt stutters "H-hi."

Blaine smiles. Then says " I notice you looking at me all the time."

Kurt says " I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Kurt." Blaine said. "I just don't know how to act on this. I like you, but I'm not sure what people will think seeing us together, you know?"

"Wait! You like me?" Kurt says.

Blaine nods.

Kurt says " so you're scared if the kids at school see us together, they will look at you different?" "Well Blaine I don't want it to be a secret. I want to be somebody's boyfriend and hold hands with him and kiss too."

Blaine says " I know. Believe me I want that too! But how about we try being friends first and see how that goes?" "Maybe something will change. You're in glee club right?"

"I am, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kurt says.

"How about I join? I love to sing and I play the guitar and piano. And it gives me more time to spend with you!" Blaine takes Kurt's hand.

"I would love that Blaine! Um, do you want to exchange phone numbers?"

Blaine nods and gives Kurt his phone. Kurt adds his number and gives his phone to Blaine, and he does the same.

Later that night, Kurt sees his phone light up.

Blaine: You are going to love my audition song for glee!

Kurt: I can't wait! You will sound amazing!

Blaine: 3333 you make me smile do you know that?

Kurt: I do?

Blaine: Why of course you do silly! You always know just what to say.

Kurt: Well thanks! You make me smile too!

Blaine: 333 well goodnight Kurt. See you tomorrow!

Kurt: Goodnight.

Authors note:

Hey guys, I just want to say thank you for reading and I hope you all like the story. Let me know what you think. Love you all.

~Lyla


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kurt woke up and got ready for school. He was so excited to see Blaine today!

Kurt got to school and he saw Blaine waiting for him at his locker.

"Hey Kurt!" Said Blaine.

Kurt smiles and says "Hey you! How was your night?"

"It was okay I guess. My dad wasn't in such a great mood so I just stayed in my room all night."

Kurt sighed then said " I am so sorry Blaine. Well you know you are always welcomed to my house whenever you want!"

"Thank you Kurt! You are so nice!"

Santana and Quinn come over,and Quinn says "Blaine! Seriously, why are you talking to this loser?"

"Was just asking for some class notes. That's all." Blaine says as he stares at the floor.

Santana gave them both a weird stare and then they walked away.

"Look Kurt," Blaine says "I don't mean to do this but…"

Cutting him off mid-sentence, Kurt says in disappointment. "I know…you don't wanna be seen with me. I get it Blaine, you better go! Text me later ok?

Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes. He didn't wanna do this. He really liked Kurt! Why did he care about his reputation so much?

Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek and ran off.

Kurt sighed and got what he needed from his locker and went off to class.

At lunch Kurt looked around to see if Blaine was near by. He saw him sitting with the Cheerios. Kurt smiled and went to sit with the glee club.

Blaine's audition is today, and Kurt is really nervous because he has no idea what he's going to sing.

Kurt has been waiting patiently all day and now it is finally it is time for glee club! Everyone has already taken there seat.

"Alright guys today we have a new member auditioning, Blaine Anderson. Let's give him a warm welcome."

Blaine walked in and smiled at Kurt as he sat at the piano.

"Hi guys, I know this is all out of no where but I really wanted to join. Blaine exclaimed. I hope you guys enjoy the song!

(Blaine starts playing teenage dream.) He keeps looking over in Kurt's direction.

He is singing with everything he has, and you can tell that both boys are feeling every word and melody being sung!

Blaine received a standing ovation as he finished his song!

Thank you so much, exclaimed Blaine!

He takes a seat next to Kurt.

Kurt: "That was beautiful!"

Blaine:"That was for you!"

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand and pulls away quickly.

The rest of glee club goes well, and Blaine and Kurt leave the room together.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt looks at Blaine and says "For what?"

"For being so kind and being my friend."

Kurt smiles and says "You're welcome."

The boys go their separate ways, both with HUGE smiles on their faces!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a few weeks since Blaine joined glee club and he loves every minute of it, and he loves the amount of time he and Kurt get to spend together.

They are standing at Kurt's locker and Blaine asks, "Hey do you wanna come over tonight? My parents are away on business and I have the whole house to myself."

" I would love that!" Kurt said.

Blaine: "Cool! After glee club how about we go. You can just follow me."

Kurt: "That sounds perfect!"

The day goes on like any other day.

Kurt is walking to one of his classes when Dave Karofsky throws him against the lockers.

"So I see you have a new boy toy? I don't like it." Karofsky said.

Shaking uncontrollably, Kurt is speechless and scared.

Karofsky: "To scared to say anything huh? Well maybe you should just stop spreading your little gayness over the damn school."

He comes closer to Kurt. His hands surrounding him.

"Or maybe you and I can do a little something in the bathroom?"

Karofsky takes his hand and squeezes Kurt's private area.

Terrified, Kurt is about to scream when Blaine runs over.

"What the fuck are you doing Karofsky? Get your fucking hands off of him." Blaine yells.

Karofsky lift his hands up in surrender and leaves.

Blaine runs over to Kurt as he sees him collapse on the floor.

Blaine takes Kurt in his arms and says "You're okay baby. You're okay."

Kurt is sobbing at this point.

"He touched me! I feel so violated!" Kurt says.

Blaine rubs his shoulder and says "I will protect you. From now on nobody touches my boy!"

Kurt looks up at Blaine and smiles. Blaine really makes him feel safe.

"Thank you!" Kurt says. "Can we go home please? I don't think I can stay here any longer!"

"Sure we can go back to my place." Blaine said.

They ride to Blaine's house, leaving Kurt's car at the school because he is in no shape to drive!

They arrive at the house and Kurt is in awe. He can't believe how big this house is!

"You live here?" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine nods.

Blaine takes Kurt's hand and they walk to the door. Blaine takes his keys out and they go inside.

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt's cheek.

Blaine says " I know your in shock right now with what happened but, I just want you to know that now matter what happens my feelings will never change for you."

Kurt is crying again. He is so happy with Blaine.

"I'm sorry baby! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Blaine takes his hand and wipes his tears away.

"They are happy tears don't worry." Kurt says.

Blaine smiles and says "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water would be fine." Kurt says.

Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand and goes to get him some water. Already, Kurt misses the feeling of Blaine's hand in his.

Blaine comes back with a water for Kurt and a coke for himself.

"Do you wanna go up to my room?" asked Blaine. "I have a really good movie collection that we can choose from."

Kurt just nods. He takes Blaine's hand again. He looks at Kurt in shock.

"I just really like holding your hand." Kurt says.

Well, you can hold any part of me! Blaine says.

Kurt blushes.

They make their way up to Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine's room is like any other teenaged boys room. It has posters on the walls. His guitar and piano in the corner, and his computer on the desk. Also a big flat screen tv on the wall.

"Nice room!" Kurt said.

"Thank you. It's nothing much really."

Kurt sees where his dvd's are and goes over to pick some out.

He picks: Moulin Rouge, The Little Mermaid and The Notebook.

Blaine checks them all out and says " how about we start with Moulin Rouge?"

Kurt nods.

Blaine puts the DVD in and goes to lie on the bed. Blaine pats the seat next to him and Kurt lies down also.

Blaine puts his arm around Kurt so that Kurt can lay his head on Blaine's chest.

They are half way through the movie when "Come What May comes on.

Blaine sings:

Never knew I could feel like this like I've never seen the sky before.

Want to vanish inside your kiss.

Every day I love you more and more.

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Tell me to give you everything.

Seasons may change, winter to spring.

But I love you until the end of time.

Kurt joins in on the chorus.

Come What May.

Come What May.

I will love you until my dying day.

Blaine and Kurt are both looking at each other with tears in their eyes.

Blaine leans closer and closes the gap between them.

The kiss is sweet, not rushed or unwanted.

Blaine's hand lift to cup Kurt's cheek, while Kurt's puts his hand on Blaine's neck.

Both boys not ever wanting to stop.

They finally pull away and look into each other's eyes.

" I will love you until my dying day. I mean it Kurt, I love you!" Blaine says as a tear trickles down his cheek.

Kurt looks at Blaine with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Blaine!"

They kiss again. This time with more passion! Hands discovering places that they didn't know about before!

This is it! This is what true love is like, and the world is gonna see it through it's ups and downs!


End file.
